1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various printing apparatuses are used. Out of such printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which is provided with a support portion that supports a medium and is able to move in an inner portion of a casing portion.
For example, JP A-2013-226657 discloses a printing apparatus (ink jet textile printing apparatus) that is able to move a set tray from a set position of the medium outside the casing portion up to a printing region on an inner portion of the casing portion by supporting a textile printing material as the medium using the set tray as the support portion.
However, as disclosed in JP A-2013-226657, there is a concern that foreign matter infiltrates inside the casing portion from the opening portion of the casing portion on a movement path of the support portion in a printing apparatus in the related art that is able to move the support portion from the set position of the medium on an outer portion of the casing portion up to the printing region on the inner portion of the casing portion.